


two-step waltz

by Anemoi



Series: if it's all you can do [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoi/pseuds/Anemoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April, and Raul looks out of the window at the snow falling very gently in to his backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two-step waltz

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny thing i typed out half awake.

It's April, and Raúl looks out of the window at the snow falling very gently in to his backyard.

“God, it's like, there are only two seasons in New York.” He says in to the phone. Guti's chuckling on the other side of the line, disbelief coloring his voice.

“You're joking.” Guti says, “There's no way its snowing. It's April. That's almost summer.”

“The snowflakes right now are the size of footballs.” Raúl says.

“Liar.” Guti says, delighted.

“Come visit me.” Raúl says, spur of the moment. Soon he'll have to pull on his gloves and drive out to practice.

Theres a pause on the line, and Guti says, “I hate the cold, you know that.”

“Yes.” Raúl says, turns the tap on to fill a cup with water. Mamen was still asleep, and he'd promised he'd drive the kids to school, and Maria also had a dental appointment today. He sighs, going back to stand in front of the window. The snow wasn't coming down particularly heavily, there was just big, fluffy flakes of it, slowly drifting out of the sky.

“It's beautiful, Guti. Kind of like living in a snow globe? The kind we'd get as kids in the corner store.”

Guti chuckles again, low and quiet, like he was sharing a joke. “Clearly you're enjoying the devilish weather, so I don't know why you called to complain.”

Raúl scuffs at the linoleum, smiling, a dirty smudge of paint left there no doubt by one of the kids in a craft experiment. He makes a mental note to clean it later. “How are you then? How's the weather in Madrid?”

“It's been a shit day.” Guti says, cheerful. “Clouds all over. I think it's about to rain at any minute. I had to chase forty kids around the training ground and no one knew how to put on a training bib, which was actually exactly like  _ _our__ training sessions, now that I think about it.”

Raúl laughs, “Oh. You're living the life, Guti.”

“I am.” Guti says, strangely sincere. A pause and then, “You should come back.”

Raúl doesn't say anything. Somewhere he can hear Mateo's alarm go off, because his was always the first, some strange batman jingle, and then Hector's, and soon the whole household will be up, complaining and laughing and filling up the silence.

“I can't.” Raúl says. "Not yet." It comes out strange, as if he meant something else, and their easy joking camaraderie vanishes again. Raúl hears Hector's alarm ringing. He feels strangely panicked, as though they were going to run out of time.

“Guti. Guti-” He says three words in to the mouthpiece, very clearly, articulating every syllable. So there would be no doubt that Guti would hear him, even though their connection was fine.

Guti doesn't reply. He doesn't say anything at all, and Raúl only listens to his measured even breathing across the line.

'Listen.' Guti says suddenly, his voice cracking in the middle of the word. 'Do you hear?'

And Raúl leans his forehead against the cold glass, the sound of rain in Madrid pouring in to his ear. 

'Yes.' He says. 'Yes.'

**Author's Note:**

> _"Kissed me on the lips but my heart just slept it off_   
>  _Words may move,_   
>  _But they're never movin' fast enough_   
>  _Celebrate the differences_   
>  _I'll celebrate the songs you sing_   
>  _Just three words, my love_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _You meant everything"_


End file.
